Prince Fiachra
Prince Fiachra is a character mentioned in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. Prince Fiachra alludes to the Ugly Duckling in a metaphorical sense. His name is inspired by one of the twin princes from the story, The Children of Lir. Appearance and Personality As a child, Fiachra has black hair and sorrowful eyes. He's dressed in blue and black. As a grown man, Fiachra has grown tall and no longer wears his glasses like he did when he was younger. He has a more stoic expression. Currently, not much of Fiachra's personality is known other than he yearns for the light. He wanted to be different from his family, which resulted in him being the weakest out of his brothers. He loves Fionnuala, but cursed her into a portrait for "betraying" her promise. Yet, despite him putting her into a vulnerable situation, he would become protective of her if anyone tried to harm her. History Born as the young Prince of Darkness, Prince Fiachra had a duckling as his companion. Naming the small bird Aleda, the two were very close. Sadly, because Fiachra had older brothers who also had ferocious birds as their guardian, they often taunted the duckling and the boy. One day, Fiachra discovered that he had an illness. At the touch of the light, he would burn. To cure him of his illness, he decided to find the Water of Life. During his search, he met with Princess Fionnuala from Cisneros. The two bonded and became great friends. Wanting to spend more time with the princess without having to worry about the light burning him, he continued his search for the Water of Life. Many years later, Fiachra returned to Cisneros, after having found the Water of Life, to ask for Fionnuala's hand in marriage via his envoy. Having heard that the princess was disfigured, he personally came to the castle disguised as a traveler. Playing his music, he attracted Fionnuala, but upon seeing the deceit, he cursed her inside the portrait due to her forgetting her promise until she could find the Water of Life. He returned to the Water of Life after knowing that Princess Fionnuala found it and dispelled the curse. He grabs Fionnuala by the hand, while the struggling princess urges him to let go. He pushes Siegfried away to prevent him from saving Fionnuala, A cloud of black smoke later sends him and the princess to the Moon Altar. Prince Fiachra later chained Fionnuala into a rock, but was later saved by the Fairytale Detective and Siegfried. Fiachra once again, grabbed Fionnuala by the hand to prevent her from escaping, only to be stabbed in the chest by Siegfried. Fionnuala lets go of Siegfried to give Fiachra one last kiss before he dies. Affected by her love, he cried in tears as he pushes Fionnuala away to save her from the collapsing altar, presummably killing him. Powers and Abilities * Curses: Prince Fiachra can cast curses, trapping his lover inside a painting. * Playing music: Prince Fiachra is talented into playing sorrowful melodies with his fiddle. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]:''' Fiachra can turn into several birds. This is how he keeps on eye on Fionnuala. * '''Teleportation: '''He can dissapear in a cloud of smoke. * '''Telekenesis (possibly): Prince Fiachra can push people with ease, such as pushing Fionnuala to save her before he dies. * Immortality: Coming from the royal family of Estedea, Fiachra's lifespan differs than mortals. Since Aleda keeps his heart, his life is tethered to the duckling. So long as she is alive, he should survive no matter how much bodily damage his body endures. Relationships * Aleda (guardian bird/friend) * Princess Fionnuala (childhood friend/love interest) * Unnamed older brothers * Siegfried (enemy) * Queen of the Dark Faeries (ancestor) Relevant Parables The Ugly Duckling '(''from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once there was a Prince of Darkness with a duckling for a companion. The Prince was too young to understand where the duckling came from. It was natural for him to be with his duckling wherever he went. They have always been together since the day they were born. In the Prince's home, there were other ferocious birds that belonged to the Prince's brothers. The other birds perceived the little duckling as a weak creature, and she suffered verbal and physical abuse from them. Every time the Prince tried to protect the duckling - his brothers teased him mercilessly. "How pathetic! A weak master with a weak heart deserves a weak guardian. Better hide yourself in darkness. You have brought disgraced us." Both the Prince and the duckling led a mournful existence. One day, the Prince found out he was sick. He set off into the world to find the cure for his illness. Soon, he found himself in a beautiful kingdom filled with light and was delighted with everything he saw. Even when he was inside his wagon, outside was joyful. Though he wanted to join the people outside, he could not, for the light burned him. People were always afraid of him. One day, as the dawn arrived, the Prince left his wagon with his duckling. He could not bear a life of solitude any longer. He yearned for the light, even though the light rejected him. Even the shimmers of light at night did not accept him. He played sorrowful music with his fiddle, finally deciding to throw himself at the sunlight. He thought that even if the light burned him, anything would be better than to live a life of ugliness and darkness. A Princess, who was of a similar age, approached the Prince. She said, "You play such wonderful music, and your duckling is so beautiful. Would you like to play with me?" '''The Ugly Princess (from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had a daughter. The little girl grew up to be delightfully charming. She became a graceful and attractive princess. One day, messengers came from a kingdom of darkness, asking for the Princess's hand in marriage for their Prince. This kingdom of darkness was not well-known. Legend says that it's a dominion at the end of the known world, connected to the words of dreams and death. It's a mysterious realm that cannot be found by outsiders. Who would be willing to marry off his daughter to the prince of such a place? But the King feared that if he rejected the marriage proposal, it might offend this terrible kingdom. The King thought that the Prince had only proposed to the Princess because of her beauty. So, the King came up with a plan. He asked a painter to draw a portrait of the Princess, but to deface it with blotches of paint. The King sent the messenger back with the ruined portrait with a message saying that the Princess's face was disfigured in an accident, making her ugly. However, the Prince loved the heart of the Princess more than anything. The Prince still remembered the Princess who had brought light into his dark world when he was young. He still wanted to marry her. The Prince pretended to be a blind fiddler and came before the King and the Princess, wishing to propose. When he saw the Princess, the Prince knew he has been tricked. Though the Princess did not know about the trick, she did not remember the Prince or her promise to him. The Prince took out the ruined portrait he got from the King. He cursed the Princess and sealed her in the ugly portrait for her betrayal. The Princess was trapped in the ruined portrait. For her, the passage of time stopped. She could only come to life under the light of the moon. Whatever paint stains got on her, they never faded. Just like the King had said, the Princess became disfigured and ugly. Trivia * Fiachra is derived from the Gaelic fiach meaning "raven". This is somewhat fitting since Fiachra has been see as crows all around Cisneros, keeping an eye on Fionnuala. Quotes Quotes by Prince Fiachra * "I knew you could do it. I have been waiting for you for so long." * "You still don't remember me? I'm Fiachra of the End of the World. The prince of Estadea!" * "You'll never keep your promise unless the world is shrouded in eternal darkness. There's no other way." Quotes about Prince Fiachra * "This is a disaster, the Dark Prince kidnapped Fionnuala, and Siegfried is hurt!" Gallery Character= Fia appeared.png Fia_embraces_Fion.jpg|Fiachra embraces Fionnuala Fia_happy_that_Fion_found_the_Water.jpg|Fiachra is happy that Fionnuala found the Water of Life Fia holds Fion.png Rescue failed.png Fia_angry.jpg|Angry Fiachra Fia teleporting.png Final Battle.png|Fiachra battling Siegfried Fiachra defeated.png|Fiachra defeated Fion tries to escape.png Fia won't let Fion go.png Sieg ready for final blow.png Fia stabbed.png Fia looks at Fion.png Fion hugs Fia.png Fion kiss Fia.png Lovers reunite.png Islet Rock sinks.png |-|Depictions= Young Princess and Prince.png|Portrait of Young Fiachra Young Fiachra portrait.png PSP puzzle1.png|Young Fiachra meets Young Fionnuala PSP puzzle2.png|The young lovers parted PSP puzzle4.png|Fiachra cursed Fionnuala Toy Prince Figurine.png PotSP HOP4.jpg Fion, Fia, and Aleda statues.png |-|Artifacts= DP 15 note 10.png|Letter from Prince Fiachra to Princess Fionnuala #1 DP 15 note 38.png DP 15 note 30.png DP 15 note 43.png DP 15 note 42.png DP 15 note 41.png DP 15 note 40.png DP 15 note 36.png DP 15 note 32.png DP 15 note 28.png DP 15 note 27.png DP 15 note 26.png DP 15 note 25.png DP 15 note 18.png Fiachra's Ring.png Fia Amulet.png |-|Locations= Abandoned Wagon.png|Interior of Prince Fiachra's wagon (Portrait of the Stained Princess) TKNT Abandoned Wagon.png|Interior of Prince Fiachra's Wagon (The Knight's Name Taboo) |-|Game Promos= Portrait of the Stained Princess CE icon.jpg 70911895 10159027348034966 1436218337724989440 n.jpg Maxresde.JPG |-|Other Images= Portrait of the Stained Princess beta ending.jpg|Fiachra in the Beta Screen The Ugly Princess Parable Gem.jpg The Ugly Duckling Parable image.jpg|Prince Fiachra featured in "The Ugly Duckling" Parable image The Ugly Princess Parable image.jpg|Prince Fiachra featured in "The Ugly Princess" Parable image Fiachra difficulty button.png|Fiachra difficulty button DP16 wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg DP16 wallpaper06 1920x1080.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bestiary Category:Fairies Category:Antagonists Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Unknown Status Category:Deceased